fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Agent Dun
Dundersztyc buduje Bobaso-inator. Potem rezygnuje z bycia złym i staje się agentem O.B.F.S. Norm przypadkowo włącza Bobaso-inator a ten trafia w Fineasza i Ferba, którzy stają się małymi dziećmi. Fretka twierdzi że oni sami sie w nie zamienili w dzieci i chce pokazać to mamie. Fabuła Zakończenie Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''Fajnie Być Bobasem'' Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Płacze razem z Fineaszem. Co robicie ? Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe ? Opis dojścia do kryjówki Pepe Skacze do basenu. Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *thumb|Auto MajoraDoktor Kolokrótki ma swojego własnego nemezis, Newtona pana Gnu a.k.a Agent G *Pierwszy raz Izabela i Ogniki (z wyjątkiem Holly i Adyson) widziane są jako niemowlęta. *Na końcu odcinka Fretka łamie czwartą ścianę. *Auto Majora Monograma to czarny sedan. *Tak samo jak Fineasz, Dundersztyc również drapie się po uchu kiedy kłamie/ukrywa kłamstwo. *Nigdy nie zostało wyjaśnione co stało się z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Lindą, Izabelą i Ognikami na koniec odcinka. Być może inator znowu w nich trafił i w efekcie wszyscy powrócili do ich normalnych form. Powiązane z serią *Juz po raz czwarty widzimy Fineasza jako małe dziecko ("Lato to wrażeń moc", "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). *Po raz kolejny wspomniano, że Dundersztyc został wychowany przez oceloty ("Przygody Hika", "Łapu Capki", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). *Czwarty raz widzimy kwaterę główną O.B.F.S. ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Dostawa Przeznaczenia"). *Drugi raz widzimy płaczącego Ferba ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). *Piąty raz Fretka traci swój telefon ("Grecki jak błyskawica", "Fretka rozłączona", "Pieczeniowa niespodzianka", "Hiknik pod wiszącą skałą"). *Drugi raz Dundersztyc przechodzi na "dobrą stronę" ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). *Fineasz i Ferb znowu zostają trafieni przez inator Dundersztyca ("Oszukać system", "Fretkemiasz", "Przerwa"). *Dundersztyc i Monogram spotykają się po raz kolejny ("Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie", "Lato to wrażeń moc", "Przyłapana Fretka", "Pepe Pan Aktor"). *Drugi raz widzimy Lindę jako dziecko ("Urodziny mamy"). *Na początku odcinka Fretka jadła te same płatki śniadaniowe, co Jeremiasz w dniu jego wizytu w collegu ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). *Kolejny odcinek ma w swojej nazwie słowo "Dun" ("Dundowa strona księżyca", "Dynastia Dunów"). *Już po raz drugi Doktor Deminutnik jest nazwany Doktor Kolokrótki ("W sam środek"). Aluzje *'The Duck Song -' Dundersztyc w angielskiej wersji powiedział słynne słowa z tej piosenki: "And the duck says: Have any grapes?". *'''Karate Kid - '''Monogram kazał myć Carlowi samochód w taki sam sposób jak Miyagi - Danielowi. Błędy *thumbZanim Izabela została trafiona inatorem nosiła mundurek ogników, a po zamienieniu w dziecko miała na sobie swój strój codzienny. *W czasie sceny naprawiania siedziby O.B.F.S przez agentów, widzimy dwie świnie. Jedna z nich ma na sobie fedorę, a jedna kask. Może to oznaczać, że agencja zatrudnia więcej niż jednego agenta tego samego gatunku. *W czasie piosenki "Fajnie Być Bobasem" Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka widziani są w ich domu, zamiast w sklepie z zabawkami. Przez jedno ujęcie widziani są też w kuchni Izabeli. *Zdjęcie małych Fineasza i Ferba powinno się wydać Lindzie podejrzane, ponieważ chłopcy spotkali się dopiero w wieku około 5 lat, tak jak zostało to ukazane w "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci" oraz "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze" (Może Linda myślała, że to fotomontaż). *Szyld nad sklepem mówi "Danny The Dinosaur's Baby Stuff Emporium", ale Danny wygląda jak smok, a nie jak dinozaur. *Skoro Pepe przeskoczył przez hologram Dr.Kolokrótkiego, to w takim razie Dr.Kolokrótki nie powinien być w stanie otworzyć drzwi. *Fretka jadła płatki o nazwie "Zdrowe Kwadraty", ale miały one kształt walców. en:Agent Doof pt-br:Agente Doof es:Agente Doof